


Playtime

by ficwriter103



Series: Let's play Family [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/pseuds/ficwriter103
Summary: Mummy comes back home with Mr. Graves. Credence catches them playing pretend. Mummy asks if Credence wants to play as well and Credence says yes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).



> MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS

Mummy had gone to America to help Miss Goldstein. Credence had been left alone in their little house by the sea, with strict instructions from Mummy to feed the animals and take good care of them. Credence didn't think of himself as clingy, but he _had_ gotten really attached to Mummy and hated to be away from her. He consoled himself with the fact that Mummy had promised him a gift upon returning home.

"Credence? I'm home!"

Credence perked up. He hurried over to the front door and stopped short.

Mummy had come home, but she hadn't come home alone.

"Hello, Credence."

Credence took a fearful step backwards. This was the man who said mean things to Credence, who hurt him, who used him! He gave Mummy a betrayed look.

Mummy picked up on his distress and surged forward, gathering Credence into her arms and petting his hair.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I didn't get to explain to you, the man who hurt you was only disguised as Mr. Graves. This one is the real one." Mummy rocked Credence gently, soothing the panic that was rising inside of him. Credence was terrified of the man who wore the same face, but Mummy had never misled him. Mummy always had his best interests in mind.

"I'm sorry for the pain that the stranger with my face caused you," Mr. Graves said. He was holding out his hand, looking regretful "Newt has told me many good things about you, Credence."

Mummy had said good things about Credence! Credence gave Mummy a questioning look. When Mummy nodded in encouragement, Credence reached out and shook the proffered hand carefully.

Mr. Graves smiled big and wide, pleased with the gesture of faith. Mummy looked pleased as well, which made Credence feel warm all over. 

"I brought you a present!" 

Mummy shook out a beautiful winter coat for Credence, gold embroidery all along the dark green material. Credence gasped as he felt the soft material on his fingers. It was so plush! He brought it to his face and inhaled the _new_ scent of it, relishing the smooth way the fabric glided across his cheek.

"Here's one for you too," Mr. Graves presented him with a glass ball. Credence took it with a soft, shy 'Thank you'. It was a snowglobe. When he shook it, the tiny people inside would hurry around the tiny city. Lights would come on in the minute windows and Credence could see people greeting each other in the tiny street. It was beautiful.

"Why don't you go put that away and get ready, Credence? It's almost time for dinner." Mummy was smiling indulgently. Credence smiled back.

"Yes, Mummy!"

He pelted off to store his new coat and snowglobe in his room.

###

Credence awoke in the middle of the night when he heard a soft thump. He sat up with a yawn, rubbing his eyes, wondering what had fallen. He heard it again, the soft thump.

Credence slid his legs out of the bed and padded to the door. The soft noises were coming from Mummy's room.

He looked over at the guest room. It was open and Mr. Graves wasn't inside. 

Credence frowned. Where was Mr. Graves. He shuffled over to Mummy's room. Another thump. 

Credence knocked on the door. 

There was no response. 

That was really strange. Mummy always came to answer if Credence was having trouble sleeping. The first few weeks, Credence kept having nightmares and he would go to Mummy's room and sleep beside her.

But Mummy wasn't answering the door. 

Credence tried the handle.

The door swung open easily.

"Credence!"

Two voices shouted at the same time. Mr. Graves leapt from above Mummy and grabbed the sheets. 

"Are you alright?" Mummy asked Credence, padding over in her lace stockings and garter belt.

"Is Mr. Graves hurting you, Mummy?" Credence asked suspiciously. They looked flushed, Mr. Graves had been growling, and Mummy had been making all sorts of painful noises.

Mr. Graves let out a choked sound.

"I would never hurt your Mummy!"

"Oh no, Mr. Graves and I were just playing."

"Playing?" Credence had never heard of games like this, where they looked like they were wrestling.

"Playing, Credence. Would you like to learn?" Mummy held out her hand. 

Credence hesitated. If Mummy liked playing it, then it was fun, right? He took her hand and let her lead him to the bed. Mr. Graves was looking at them, wide-eyed.

"Would you mind, Percival?" Mummy asked politely. Mr. Grave obligingly gave back the sheets and let Mummy arrange them on the bed along with the pillows so that Credence could lean on them.

"What are we playing at?" Credence asked timidly.

"Playing pretend, Credence. Do you like to play pretend?"

Credence did, and he said so.

"We're pretending to make a baby. Would you like that, Credence? A baby sister?" 

Credence didn't quite like the idea of having someone else to take away all Mummy's attention, but he supposed that if it was _only_ pretend.

"Percival here's going to be Daddy, see. Mummy's going to make a baby with Dadddy here."

Mummy swung her leg over Mr. Graves thighs. Mr. Graves was hard. Mummy took him in her hand and tugged gently. Mr. Graves moaned.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

Mr. Graves replied in the affirmative. Credence wanted to try.

"Let Daddy show you," Mummy encouraged. Credence moved closer. Mr. Graves reached for Credence, slipping his big hand under the waistband of Credence's pants. Mr. Graves cupped him gently, then gave his cock a gentle stroke. 

It _did_ feel good. Credence bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Mr. Graves stroked a little harder and Credence couldn't stop himself from whimpering. 

"Look at our boy, all grown up." Mummy sounded so proud. Credence felt his face flush. He liked making Mummy happy. 

While Mr. Graves was stroking his cock, Mummy was kneeling up over Mr. Graves. She reached behind herself and positioned Mr. Graves's cock between her legs, then sank down with a blissful sound.

"That feels good, Daddy's making Mummy feel so good."

Mummy was all flushed and smiling, rocking back and forth. Mr. Graves was biting his lip, his face was all red as well. 

"Do you want to make Mummy feel good too?"

Credence nodded. Mummy had been so good to him, he wanted to make Mummy feel so good!

Mr. Graves took his hand and guided it to Mummy's chest. The sheer fabric of the negligee was soft against Credence's fingertips. 

"Pinch them," Mr. Graves rasped. Credence blinked. Pinch? But that hurt?

He tentatively tweaked Mummy's nipple. Mummy smiled at him.

"You won't hurt me, I promise."

Credence rolled the nub between his fingers, making Mummy moan softly. The sound made him feel hot all over. 

"That feels so good. Would you like to feel good too?"

Credence nodded quickly. It looked _fun_ and Mummy sounded so _happy_.

Mummy rocked back and forth a couple of times, then slowly pulled herself off Mr. Graves. 

"Come now, Credence, over Daddy's lap."

Over Mr. Graves's lap? Was he in for a spanking? Credence bit his lip, but did as he was told anyway. Mr. Graves pulled down his pants and then massaged his buttocks. There was the sound of something being uncorked, and then cold fingers gently spreading his buttcheeks. 

Credence yelped as the first one slipped inside with the aid of some oil. The faint burn made his eyes water. Mummy had liked it, hadn't she? Why was it hurting? Still, he kept his eyes on the carpet. Mummy wouldn't lie to him, right?

Mr. Graves moved his finger back and forth several times, then pushed the second one inside. Credence whimpered, stuffing his fist into his mouth.

"Relax, darling," Mummy cooed, petting his hair "You're doing so well!"

The praise made Credence feel so much better. The fingers weren't so bad, he was starting to get used to them. Mr. Graves slid in the third finger and Credence couldn't stop his moan. 

The stretching feeling was strange, but at the same time, pleasant.

Credence moved his hips backwards, only to receive a strong swat to his backside.

"Don't move," Mr. Graves warned. Credence stilled himself, biting his lip as Mr. Graves added yet another finger. 

"Do you think you take Daddy's cock?" Mummy asked Credence.

Credence could feel Mr. Graves, hard and pressing into his soft belly. He was big, bigger than four fingers. He didn't know, but Mummy looked so hopeful.

"I can try?" Credence offered. 

That was invitation enough. Mr. Graves made him lie down, hips over a pillow, then crawled over Credence. 

Credence took a deep breath, Mummy said it would feel good. Mummy wouldn't lie.

"Breathe, boy," Mr. Graves growled. Credence took a deep breath. 

Mr. Graves was _huge_. Credence gasped as he felt Mr. Graves push into him again. Credence was being filled. Mummy was stroking his hair, whispering encouragements to him.

"That's my big boy, all grown up already," Mummy purred. Mr. Graves was filling him all the way up. Credence felt like he was going to be split in half. But at the same time, it felt - it felt - _nice?_ Especially when Mr. Graves thrust all the way in and Credence could feel their hips come together, and it was making him tremble. Not to mention Credence's own cock was rubbing against the soft pillow, making him harder and harder. It was nice, but it wasn't enough!

"What do you need, boy?" Mr. Graves growled.

"Harder, please?" Credence pleaded.

"What should you call your father?" Mummy prompted.

"Please, Daddy, harder!" Credence begged. Mr. Graves obliged him, snapping his hips forward in firm solid thrusts. Credence felt his eyes fill with tears as shivers of pleasure raced up his spine and heat curled in his belly. It was too much for him that when Mummy ran her hands down his spine and then reached under him to stroke his cock, Credence came with a muffled cry.

He went limp under Mr. Graves, whimpering as the aftershocks of his orgasm wracked his body. Mummy was cooing again, petting his hair and carressing his face. 

It _did_ feel good. 

Credence felt Mr. Graves pulling out. Credence took the opportunity to curl up on the side of the bed as Mummy straddled Mr. Graves again. 

Mummy let out a soft moan as she sank down on Mr. Graves. Credence felt his face flush because he now knew exactly how good it felt to be stretched wide open like that.

Mummy rode Mr. Graves, harder and harder and faster until -

Mr. Graves growled low in his throat, flipped them over and started to thrust in earnest. 

Mummy mewled, a sound not unlike the Moon Calves when they were hungry, then went all rigid, her cock spilling white cum between their bodies. Mr. Graves slowed his hips and then braced himself over Mummy, panting loudly.

"Was that fun, Credence?" Mummy asked. 

Credence nodded, smiling as Mr. Graves pulled away. He could see white leaking from between Mummy's legs. 

"Do you want to play again tomorrow?" Mr. Graves asked Credence. 

Did he? Credence bit his lip, then nodded shyly.

"Yes Daddy, I'd like that very much."


End file.
